1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables with folding legs that can be selectively moved between extended and collapsed positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tables typically include a tabletop and one or more legs. The legs are frequently directly connected to the tabletop to support the table top above a surface such as the floor. Many conventional tables include legs that are foldable relative to the tabletop to allow the table to be more easily transported and stored. In particular, conventional tables often include legs that are pivotally attached to the tabletop to allow the legs to be moved between an extended position in which the legs extend outwardly from the tabletop and a collapsed or storage position in which the legs are positioned near or adjacent to the tabletop. Thus, when the table is desired to be used, the legs are placed in the extended position. On the other hand, when the table is desired to be transported or stored, the legs can be placed in the collapsed or storage position.
Many conventional tables with legs that are movable between the extended and collapsed positions include tabletop constructed from materials such as metal or wood. In particular, these conventional tabletops may be constructed from materials such as steel, aluminum, plywood, particle board, fiber board and other types of wooden laminates. These conventional tabletops constructed from metal or wood, however, are often relatively heavy and this may make the table awkward or difficult to move. Conventional tabletops constructed from metal or wood are also relatively expensive and the tabletops must generally be treated or finished before use. For example, tabletops constructed from wood are often sanded and/or painted, and tabletops constructed from metal must be formed or cut into the desired shape and painted or otherwise finished. In addition, metal or wooden tabletops often require a canvas or vinyl cover, which undesirably increases the costs of the table. Further, the metal or wooden tabletops often require frequent maintenance such as repairing, repainting and/or refinishing.
These known tabletops constructed from materials such as plywood, particle board, fiber board and other types of wooden laminates are often not very strong or rigid. Accordingly, these types of tables often cannot support large or heavy items, and these types of tables generally cannot withstand large forces or impacts without breaking, cracking or breaking. For example, wooden tabletops may split, crack or come apart, or the legs may become disconnected from the tabletop, when a large force or impact is applied to the tabletop. Consequently, these tables often require various types of frames and/or braces to strengthen and support the table top. These frames and/or braces often undesirably increase the weight of the tables, which may increase shipping and transportation costs, and manufacturing costs because additional time and resources may be required to construct the tables.
Card tables are well known types of tables that traditionally include tabletops constructed from materials such as plywood, particle board, fiber board or other types of wooden laminates. Card tables are typically lightweight, include tabletops with generally flat upper surfaces, and have four legs that are each independently connected to the tabletop. In particular, the legs of most conventional card tables are independently and pivotally connected to the tabletop by four separate braces. The braces allow each leg to individually fold against the tabletop. Disadvantageously, the user must individually move each of the legs between the collapsed and extended positions. In addition, the user typically must fasten each of the braces into a locked or secured position. Thus, independently moving and securing the four legs between the collapsed and extended positions may require a significant amount of time.
Conventional card tables often include a vinyl or plastic sheet that covers the plywood, particle board, fiber board or wooden laminate tabletop. The vinyl or plastic covering, however, often undesirably increases manufacturing time and costs. The vinyl or plastic covering may also be easily torn or damaged, and it may be very difficult or impossible to satisfactorily repair or replace. In addition, as discussed above, tabletops constructed from plywood, particle board, fiber board or wooden laminates are generally not very strong. Further, the legs are often not securely connected to the tabletop and this may allow the legs to wobble or otherwise undesirably move. The legs may also become disconnected or break away from the tabletop if an excessive load or force is placed on the tabletop or legs. Damaged or broken card tables are typically discarded and new card tables purchased because broken card tables are often difficult to fix or repair.
It is also known to construct tables with tabletops constructed from plastic in order to decrease the weight of the table. The lightweight tables may be easier to move and less expensive to ship. In particular, lightweight tabletops constructed from injection molded plastic are known. Disadvantageously, these lightweight tabletops frequently require reinforcing members or other structural parts such as frames, brackets, support members and the like to strengthen the tabletop. While these additional parts may increase the strength of the tabletop, they undesirably increase the weight of the table. In addition, these additional parts increase manufacturing costs and require additional time to assemble the table. Furthermore, these additional parts may have sharp edges that can injure a user's arms or legs.
Conventional tables may use one or more braces to pivotally attach the legs to the tabletop. Disadvantageously, these braces may limit the leg room and/or storage space under the table. In addition, the braces may be difficult or complicated to use. Further, conventional tables may include a locking mechanism to secure the legs in the extended position, and the locking mechanism may also be difficult or complicated to use. The braces may also interfere with the positioning of the legs against the tabletop when the legs are in the collapsed position. For example, the braces may prevent the legs from being positioned adjacent to or in contact with the underneath surface of the tabletop. This may make the tables more difficult to ship and store because the table may require addition space when the legs are in the collapsed position. Additionally, the table may be more difficult to ship and store if the legs protrude outwardly and away from the tabletop when the legs are in the collapsed position.
Conventional tables may also require that the legs be offset in order to allow the legs to be folded against the underneath surface of the tabletop in the collapsed position. In particular, some known tables require the legs to be offset to allow the legs to be moved into the collapsed position. Disadvantageously, the offset legs may be more difficult to manufacture and use.